


Sextopia

by not_another_user



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Age Play, Asphyxiation, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Exploitation, F/M, Graphic Description, Grooming, Humiliation, Infantilism, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Watersports, baby talk, sextopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_another_user/pseuds/not_another_user
Summary: A father witnesses his daughter's births and can't control his sex drive.WARNING! Extremely graphic and underaged!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

# Sextopia

#  WARNING: Every character is FICTIONAL! I don't condone the actions made by these characters in real life. 

The rules had changed and the world was against purity, set on breeding more of the human race ever since the government issued several laws detailing explicit details how property should be handled.

Rule #1:  
No matter it’s age, race or physique, every creature determined female shall belong under the ruling of it’s father or the male figure who claimed them as property, breeding mare, entertaining purposes or other pertaining to their sex organ as a hole.

“But daddy-”

“I know sweetheart, but we have to follow daddy’s rules, don’t we?”  
He didn’t think he was a bad person, considering the treatment his friends and coworkers gave to their bitches after the ruling was set.

The law implemented had been set recently due to the overcapacity of females in the world, but he had been seeing the changes way before. The news stopped reporting the rapes in public buses, the breeding farms already becoming the norm, school teachers dragging little school girls to their desks and fuck them in all fours, sobbing and clawing ignored.

He had already been playing with his daughters way before, his perfect twin daughters barely that turned 5 just last summer. At least he still talked to them and sometimes let them go back to school, unlike his male counterparts who had their several wives chained in all four in the basement. Others had them plastered in the wall with chains attached to where their limbs used to be, some as urinals, some as holes to fuck as soon as they got home. 

Sofia and Clara had perfect fair skin, blonde hair and pretty little pink pussies. They had tasted daddy’s cock as soon as they were out of their mom’s womb, cockhead already being gnawed be teethless gums.  
He still had every single video, memory resurfacing at every wail of his daughters in their play-time.

***  
_The doctor had already inserted his fingers into the mother’s cervix, a woman he had lowly paid for in the black market. She was beautifully blonde and pink, but she came in cheaper than most for her mutilated arms and lack of left ear._

“I believe it is time to push.” The doctor was just as excited as him, phallus straining against the fabric of his robe. “Push, bitch.”  
He hit the mare hard on her inner thigh and she recoiled in pain, adding to the sensation of burning coming from her cunt. 

“Yes, push.” He was panting, camera in one hand while cock in the other. He couldn’t wait his next project. 

She groaned in pain as the doctor placed a hand on her top belly, hand still fingering her dilated cervix, fisting her cunt fully.  
The doctor tended to be rougher than him, but as long as he got his daughters untouched, he wouldn’t complain from the service provided.

“I can feel the head.” 

Not long before the doctor said that, he saw a white head poke from slimy wet puffy cuntlips, the mare not being able to stand still from the burning. It looked like it’s cunt was already full, since the usual empty fluttering couldn’t be noticed around the baby’s head. His stroked became even more determined, the shaking of the camera ignored.  
Then, with a muffled groan, it pushed the baby out with a ‘plop’ and it fell into the doctor’s arms, wail piercing his eardrums. 

“Will you fuck it now?” He looked just as excited as he handed him the baby, underdeveloped tiny slit catching his attention. “You have two, you know?”

He saw the reason in that, but he couldn’t wait to see them grow into breeding mares, maybe enhance their udders until they couldn’t walk, a perfect design from a breeding bench in mind. “No, I’ll wait.”

“Shame.” The doctor’s attention went back the newly gaping cunt while his gaze couldn’t help but examine the brand new slit in his arms. He set the camera down and used his free hand to examine it… her.

“Let’s see, Sofia, what you have to offer.” He lightly used his thumb and forefinger to expose her little pink pussy, still slimy from the birth. The baby had already settled down into his arms, unbothered by the adult fingers molesting her little cunny, eyes observing what could be mauled with just fingers. “I bet your little cunny could be fucked by my pinky, hmm?”

Unconsciously, while his fingers from his free hand were busy digging into her tiny puffy folds, the right hand found the little crevice between her buttcheeks, tenderly rubbing a little hole as a form of comfort.

“Here comes the other!” The doctor called for him and he set Sofia down in a bassinet nearby. “I can see the head.” 

As he saw the head pushing through, he immediately thought he could be selfish for once. It was most likely he wouldn’t be able to experience this again, his middle-low income not being able to support another mare for breeding.

“Wait…” The doctor paused and looked at him in expectation. “Push it in.”

His eyes opened in wonder and immediately went to work. The mare soon understood this and started thrashing against its bonds, but the medic didn’t cara at all.  
With a hard shove and little care, the doctor slowly pushed the second baby into it’s mother’s womb as the occupant experienced a pain that couldn’t be described by anyone.

Someone was roughly unbirthing her child and it’s father looked eager to fuck the baby back into her.

“Not so deep, I want to feel it’s head.” 

When the baby was deep enough, the new daddy took the doctors place and found the hole he was looking for. He roughly pinched the mare’s udder in warning to stay still, giving her the feeling of having her sensitive milky nipple the sensation of being turned off.

“Oh, fuck, I can feel the head.” And that he did. The head of his cock knobbed against a spongy head while the walls of it’s cunt could be barely felt for it was too stretched at this point.

“May I?” He didn’t notice the doctor approach from behind, pointing at the left ear, or what was left of it, shiny head of his cock already rubbing the outer parts of it’s head near the whole.

His could only utter a moan and a nod as he hunched over the bitch’s still protruding belly, fucking and breeding it’s cunt thoroughly and roughly.  
He snapped his hips harshly, pubic bone mashig hers, wetness drenching the lower part of his shirt but he didn’t care. He was giving his baby his first fuck.

The doctor, even if he couldn’t push his cock’s head completely in, he did anything possible to fit the little hole of his urethra into her ear as if trying to drench it’s eardrum with his cum.  
“I bet you like this.” He spat into it’s face to catch its attention. When the haziness of pain didn’t seem to interrupt, the same hand that almost tore her tit off slapped her so hard the doctor’s cock slipped off. 

“Being fucked like an animal while I’m also fucking your baby. You like that?”

The doctor seemed to appreciate the dirty talk as one of his hands wrapped around it’s head and the other furiously gripped his cock to push it in further.

It only let out a wail in response, restrains digging into her wrists and upper part of her belly. Her ankles were also burning, legs splayed so apart the her hips were hurting, easy to access for a quick fuck.

“I bet they’ll look like you.” 

His pace went faster, her pubic bone being smashed to pieces and the doctor drenched her ear canal in cum, some of it running into its eye as it turned its head.

“I bet they’ll call me daddy while I fuck them like animals.”

That did it for him, the image of two little girls with teary eyes and blushed cheeks holding their little cunnies apart for their daddy’s enjoyment, on their knees, hands splaying apart their inner bitty cunts, heads pressed onto the floor. 

Her cunt fluttered over the empty space he couldn’t fill, but he didn’t get out of her immediately.

Her contractions felt even worse, body unconsciously trying to push a human being out of her but his cock didn’t let it, spongy head kissing his urethra.

He stood still, panting after one of his biggest orgasms in his life.  
The same imagery, teary eyes and a cum-drenched faced stared back at him until he started letting out a wet stream, drenching her and the baby from the insides.

“I can’t wait.” 

His cock slipped out after he finished and went back to get the camera right by now a sleeping Sofia.


	2. Horsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy buys the girls a new toy and he can't wait to play with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS  
> DISCLAIMER: All characters are fictional! I do not condone any of the acts done by the characters done to real people.

Rule #1:   
_No matter it’s age, race or physique, every creature determined female shall belong under the ruling of it’s father or the male figure who claimed them as property, breeding mare, entertaining purposes or other pertaining to their sex organ as a hole._

“But daddy-”

Their little tongues felt heavy and muddled, but daddy was there for them.   
He had given them a bit of juice at dinner, little bellies full with food, probably adding to relaxed muscles, apart from the drugs in their systems.

“I know sweetheart, but we have to follow daddy’s rules, don’t we?” 

He didn’t think he was a bad person, considering the treatment his friends and coworkers gave to their bitches after the ruling was set. “It’s play-time and you need to help daddy, ok?”

Sofia and Clara looked at him through lazy eyes, the drugs already affecting them.  
They scooted their chairs back and stood up languidly. He saw their bit of struggle, took their little soft hands and led them towards the play-room, mostly pink tones.

He had been profiting from his girls quite more often lately. It was a world where every creature determined female didn’t have any rights, so the sight of naked little girls wasn’t uncommon, but a set of twins playing was.

He could imagine why every single viewer had their reasons to join the streaming, paying for him to complete depraved acts upon them as he enjoyed them fully. 

Only this time, what he had planned, was entirely his own creation.

The room had a little bit of everything, a beige futon with sticky stains, a closet filled with costumes and different pairs from puppy ears to cat ears. On the wall you could see an array of dog and kitty collars, right beside the exhibition of pictures he had been taken all through the years, including a screenshot of the unbirth of Clara.  
Some pictures had their little backholes opened, a child-like speculum in each little rosebud, right beside each other.   
Even their little asses were identical.   
His collection hadn’t missed anything, to close-ups of little teary eyes with puffed cheeks suffocating on cock, smashed into his bushy pubic bone, to two infants in all fours, back to back, ass up with a thick long pink dildo connecting them. 

He remembered how tedious it was to force them to fuck back into each other. They didn’t understand that the rocking motion wasn’t for them, it was for daddy’s friends.  
It didn’t fully work until his only option was to interlace and tie their hair, head thrown back with force, neck straining with the pull, and tie their pudgy hips with a belt so they couldn’t escape the fucking. But even with the hard work of a difficult arrangement, he remembered fondly how hot it was to make them crawl over raw rice while still in position, indents and bruises not leaving their knees for weeks.

Their pink skin marked easily, which was sometimes a plus, but sometimes he backtracked when he wanted them clean and spotless like today just enough to mark them later.

Daddy decided a long time ago to not fuck their soft hairless pussies, still too young for them to take cock without permanent damage.   
He had tried to fuck their asses a long time ago, holding their little legs back up to their ears, knees digging into their chest until his hunched over weight made it for them difficult to breathe. Their faces were red and sweaty with strain as their hands held open their asscheeks, trying to alleviate the pain as the head of his cock tried to pierce in, but their holes wouldn’t fully cooperate. 

But after all this time, today was the day he’ll finally get to fuck one of his daughter’s asses, maybe forcing the other one to watch.

This was a special day, so he’ll celebrate it as it is. He hoped that the drugs were enough to relax them because he decided he’ll fuck one of them, or into them, no matter what.

“I got you a present, little ones.”

He slowly pushed the door open with his foot while he gently dragged the little girls by tiny hands. Their small feet shuffled against the carpet along with his.

“W’eally?” Sofia tried to speak but her jumbled thoughts made her tongue heavy and twisted.

“Yes, baby, I got you a horsey.” 

“Horsey?” Clara looked up to him in child-like wonder, little pink mouth softly opened.

“I want horsey.” Sofia finished her sister’s thought as her father knelt down and started to undress them.

He first started with Sofia, slight fingers unbuttoning her blouse to reveal itty-bitty pink nipples, no tits developed in sight. Hands circled around her waist, almost touching at the back as he hesitated for a second before ignoring her red short school girl and underwear, even with her little mound pronounced against the cartoon panties.

“Daddy will take this at play time, ok?” She slowly nodded, a little dribble at the corner of her lip. He couldn’t wait to wreck her.

“M’kay.”

The shoes went off next, but the fluffy white socks with pink frails stayed.

Now Clara stood in her place and as the same hands undressed her, she leaned forward and hid at the crook of his neck.

“You have to stay up, sweetheart, or you won’t play with horsey.” Her daddy slightly warned while one of his hands patted her bottom under her skirt.

“M’ sleepy.”  
“Yeah?”

His fingers played with the little crease forming at the back of her cartoon panties, a movement of comfort he has done to them ever since they were born. They didn’t even flinch whenever they felt fingers slightly rubbing the wrinkles of their ‘bad hole’ as they called it whenever he dug his fingers in.

“Well, let me look for daddy’s friend.” 

Clara was gently maneuvered to be sat at the futon and her head lolled back while Sofia looked a little more awake, but still lazily gazing around the room.

As he turned the camera on, he turned the TV on as well, Dora playing in the background.

“Look what I found.” 

The wooden rocking horse was placed in the middle of the room, rightly positioned so anyone could see the TV if they were sat by on the horse.

He had ordered his new toy, custom made, rightly made for the little girl he was about to fuck.

“Sofy, baby, come here.” 

The other one was about to get her share as well, but there was something about fucking a 5 year old that was at least half awake for the act.  
While he was adjusting the new rocking horse’ settings, the soft creak of the futon and slight steps let him know that his eldest daughter was on her way. 

“Come here.” 

The rocking horse was made for adults, too bit big for them but he was counting on them growing into it. The neck was thick and padded with metal shackles embedded to its sides at the height of the head, surely to tie the victim if desired. 

Much like the shackles at the horse’s neck, it had similar ones at the bottom by it’s stomach, low enough for a pair of reluctant ankles.

It’s back also was long enough to support two adults and was also slightly padded, but the custom order had it so the beginning of the horse’s curve, it was implanted with a raised textured rubber skin with a vibrator beneath, much like a sybian for little girls. All for his favorites girls.

Sofia stumbled and finally reached him, just for him to slip down her petite panties.

“Up we go.” He mounted her on the horse by her hips with a bit of a problem. The horse was too thick for Sofia, who had to stretch her tights so far she was straining a little. He moved her mini skirt out of the way and finally, her tiny hands fumbled around the unknown object as he pressed her naked hairless crotch to the rub the plastic ripples. 

“Wait.” With clinical detachment, a hand went to her lower back, encouraging to raise her rump a bit so the other hand could pinch her inner lips open and spread her infant cunny for maximum exposure. He pressed her lower back again to sit her down, lips staying open. 

Daddy couldn't resist to get a touch and pinched her tiny almost non-existent clit by passing and Sofia mumbled out in surprise, instincts disarrayed.

“Shh… I know, I know. Don’t worry. I’ll fuck you good.”

Sofia didn’t understand a word Daddy said and rested her head against horsey so she could lazily watch Dora, whose intro song muted the sound of clinking belts tying her ankles down to horsey’s belly and skinny wrists to the neck. 

She fumbled a little when an extra belt was tied around her neck onto the padding to keep it still, but no matter. He pressed the back of her head for extra force as the rippled plastic pressed against her fully opened cunt started furiously vibrating, turned to the max, making her jump in surprise. 

Her back unconsciously arched back, trying to get her pelvis away from the foreign feeling, ankles thumping against horsey. 

“Daddy, stop.” Her cry went unnoticed. Flushed back and clammy thighs tried to fight back, but he couldn’t help but find her even more endearing at her overstimulation.

He set her skirt down before standing up.

Even with sharp shrieks in the background, he started looking around for the strawberry flavored lube to get her ass prepped, but his looking was caught by Clara who was staring at her struggling sister with half lidded eyes.

Oh, he was wicked.

“Sweetheart, come here,” he extended a hand towards Clara who leasuresly followed his instruction.

“Look at Sofy,” he turned her around, his looming presence at her back massaging petite shoulders down to her pudgy skirt-covered rump. “We need to make your sister feel better, don’t we?”

Clara lazily nodded.

“We have to kiss her better, don’t we?”

While with one hand he urged Clara to get closer, with the other he turned horsey’s vibrator to the lowest setting.

“Kiss her cheek, sweety.” 

Heavily sedated lips pressed against her twin’s sister cheek, leaving a shiny spot behind. “Now a real kiss.”  
The same thing happened, slobbery lips pressed against identical ones, but neither did anything until Clara timidly poked her tiny tongue in. Sofia fussed in discomfort, cunny slime spreading down her inner thighs

He was straining in his pants, but he had to get Sofia ready to take cock.

Two fingers pressed against her naked behind until nudging against a fully opened underdeveloped slit, seeking moisture so he could wet her petite asshole. Daddy then rubbed her wetness from her pussy to her ass due to the overstimulation beforehand.

Also, other than lubing it up, he had to get his viewers a show.

Clara stumbled towards him when he pulled her by the arm. Time was of essence or he will cum in his pants.

The same hands that were massaging Clara earlier, now pushed her down towards the back of horsey, down to her sisters dampened cheeks.

Sofia tried to pull away, but the hand behind Clara’s neck forcing her down made the tied girl receive Clara’s lips openly. 

She grumbled at her sister’s prodding and Daddy fished out a pacifier from one of his pockets.

The vibrations from horsey had the girl to be mounted almost sedated. Thankfully and gladly she accepted the pacifier, suckling on it like when he asks her keep the head of his cock in her mouth overnight. If she got too fuzzy, he had the tape nearby, maybe tape the pacifier inside her mouth while she took his cock deeply.

Also the thought of taking a dildo and tape it inside it’s mouth until it passed out from suffocation crossed his mind, but he wanted it awake while he wrecked and ruptured into it.

Daddy’s cock was more than ready, even before he finally took it out of his pants.

Clara’s face was pressed into her sister’s ass after much needed redirecting and encouragement from her father, drug still heavily in her system. She was nosing in from the side while she weakly tongued in, not really paying attention.

“Now daddy.”

With just placing his hand at the back of Clara’s neck, and nearing the head of his cock, she immediately started suckling on it with so much gentleness only a child could have.

He gazed up, Sofia looking just like he wanted. The flush of her cheeks had spread to the back of her neck, clammy and desperate for a breath while her body squirmed in its place, but the bindings didn’t let it. Even if teary and sleepy, lips suckling the pacifier, he couldn’t find her more fuckleable. 

“Open.” 

He had to do all the job due to the drugs in her system but he didn’t mind. While Clara was only set on lazily sucking the tip of his cock, he took it out, alternating between forcing her to engulf it almost fully until she choked and using her head and using her forehead as a masturbation tool, thumb enclosing the rest of the cock to the point where his ball sack was fully covering her nose. 

Daddy tried it once more. After maybe the third time, he pushed his cock up to her tonsils, the fluttering of the throat feeling fantastic. In times, he gripped her and choked her, masturbating from the outside.   
Then he took it out and rubbed the cockhead over her nose and eyelids. There was something so precious about having a little girl being able just to see and breathe your cum, nothing else.   
He should try cumming into her eyelids, pinching them open as he releases then see her crawl like a dog for one day, maybe seal her eyes shut as it dries so the crust is the only feeling she’ll have. 

“Suck for daddy.” 

Daddy threw his head back as the little girl struggled to breathe while inhaling his musk and ball sack by force. When he felt her struggle enough, he went back to Sofia, leaving Clara gasping in the ground.

Before impaling her, two fingers found themselves fully in, exploring the tied 5yr old. It was time.

With little problem, he was able to sit behind her, horsey facilitating the position of his cock by rocking forward.

The same fingers that were just inside her were now tenderly moving the hair covering her neck, leaving a shiny trail of saliva and little kiddie cum at its wake.

“You like the gift daddy got you?”  
He didn’t expect an answer out of her. She was almost out.

He moved the skirt up and out of the way.  
The spongy head kissed her entrance who was winking in expectation. It eased in, even easier than expected, but Sofia wasn’t complying.

“Daddy, stop.” Sofia tried to mumble through the suckling of the pacifier, but he refused to heed his daughter’s pleading.

“Daddy loves you, baby. This is for your own good.”

With that in mind, he eased in bit by bit, stretching up to the point where he thought the circulation of his cock would stop. The pink rosebud was taking him like a champion, the drastic difference of her tiny butt and his cock made him look like a giant fucking into an infant. 

He could only imagine what he looked like to onlookers, a full grown man engulfing a tiny girl impaled on his cock, only tiny legs flailing at his sides.

His thumb lightly fingered the stretched ring in, maybe a little part of him hoping that he could fuck her ass while simultaneously finger her thoroughly.

And with a groan, he fucked into her guts fully, all the length of his cock was hidden into her while she let out a few tears slip. She was so tight, but she sucked him right in.  
She was made for cock.

Now it was time to play, but not without Clara.

A hand reached out, found itself tangled into Clara’s hair and pulled her up harshly. She wasn’t paying attention, therefore, he spat into her face, a slight slap as reassurance.   
Daddy had ran out of patience. He leaned in, placing a bit of his weight on Sofia, crushing her even more onto the padding.

“Kiss daddy. Tongue out.”

Despite Clara’s lack of consent, he roughly pushed her down towards his ass, the sitting on horsey leaving him open.  
Kiddie lips started nudging his asshole thoroughly, little button nose pressed in as well.

“I said tongue out.”

She followed his instruction, little pink tongue touching ribbed skin, and without warning, he thrusted harshly into Sofia and set up a pace that furiously fucked into her, horsey rocking by the force.

“You like playing with daddy?”

She let out a wail out of surprise, pacifier falling off to the floor as he disgustingly panted into her ear.

“Shh, Daddy’s here.”

The rocking motion had her almost sleeping, heavy eyelids sealing shut even with a cock invading her deepest insides until he inserted two fingers into her mouth, digging and scratching the delicate wet skin of her cheeks, pushing the tongue back until she started choking, tears now flowing down her face repeatedly.

Sometimes when he felt like it, he used those same fingers to press her nostrils together and used the rest of his hand to close her mouth shut until she went even redder, unable to breathe and to push away due to the belt digging into her neck.

The fast fucking didn’t die down, even with Dora in the background while her cunny was being thoroughly rubbed raw against horsey until discomfort.  
Clara couldn’t almost keep up with the pace, almost all of her face submerged into her father’s asshole, teeth sometimes gnawing skin as her father smothered her into his backside with his free hand. 

He hyped himself up saying the most wicked things into his underaged daughter’s ear while her twin kiddie sister fed from his asshole, even if they were physically possible.

_“I can’t wait to fuck your cunt one day, maybe fuck a baby into you.”_

_“And when you’re stretched enough, I’ll fuck your urethra, glue it shut with my cum inside.”_

His fingers went back to push her tongue in. Her gagging and excessive amount of saliva didn’t deter him from the roughest fucking ever since he fucked their mother almost to death, baby kissing his cock from the inside.

_“Maybe piss inside your tight little cunny, keep it in for weeks with an inflatable plug and make you waddle with my piss. I bet you’ll like that, huh?”_

_“Maybe I should get you a puppy like you asked, tie you to a breeding bench and let it fuck you to death.”_

The pace didn’t let up, somehow becoming quicker as he got closer to finishing inside his daughter. 

_“Then make make Clara eat out your corpse as I fuck into her from behind like a dog.”_

_“Fuck!”_

He finally did what he was wanting and came inside his daughter, flooding her insides with the same seed that created her.

Clara was pushed away just to be pushed back in towards her sister’s cum filled ass.

“You know what to do.”

As Clara sucked, licked and gnawed the cum out of her sister, he stood up and picked the things he needed for the last step in the process, something he had been anxiously waiting for, something his viewers would appreciate.

The tape at the top of the cabinet was picked up, along with a bunny buttplug, bunny ears and the pacifier she let fall earlier.

He moved Clara out of the way before she could suck all the lubrication and pushed in the fluffy bunny buttplug, it’s tale making Sofia unable to sit back and ease the raw feelings of her still spread cunt.   
He set her skirt down, buttplug peeking through.

She was exhausted, which made the next part easier.

The bunny ears were put in place, fixing them when initially askew, making Sofia look just as cute as he saw her. 

Then came the adorable pacifier…

With a rip that occupied the whole room, he tore one end of the tape while with the other hand he lifted Sofia’s head back by the hair. 

When the end was placed sticking against her cheek, despite her efforts to fight. He circled her head with the tape, pacifier and the corner of the bunny ears entrapped within.

It would have been so easy to kill her in the moment with just pressing her little button nose shut and let her asphyxiate with daddy’s cum still inside, but her big-doe teary eyes looking up at him convinced him not to.

His best experiment was almost complete, there was only one tiny detail left.

Just like at the beginning, he turned the dial of the vibrator from horsey to the max and let her wail and cry, back arching painfully, overstimulation hurting her from the insides.

He couldn’t wait to make her keep his cock warm while he saw the video of how she played and rocked on horsey all day.

He turned Dora’s volume up, set the timer for an hour and walked out with crawling Clara, skirt flouncing at the swing of her tiny hips, already expecting for daddy to piss into her open mouth down the hallway in the bathroom.

######  Let me know what should happen in the next chapter 

###### 


	3. Mr. Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara meets the new teacher and is a good girl.

They caught his eye since the first day, being a weekly fan at their father’s accounts. His videos were unique, creative and not overly sadistic enough to be completely gory. They were just perfect for him, cute twin sisters trying to please their daddy, but he wanted to be their daddy for once.

Mr. Smith had noticed how their father hadn’t fucked their little pussies just yet, only their tight asses that fit easily in the palm of one hand if he wanted to. He had accepted the temporary job at the only academy that accepted females withing their vicinity, but of course, their father had to sign a contract that let the teachers do to them what they pleased for disciplinary purposes, without permanently marking them.  
It was rare, only a few of them enrolled since they were seen as objects in their society, but once or twice the eldest males desired an educated escort and not a complete animal to fuck.

A month had passed since school started and he had tentatively put off his wish to fuck them, ass up, in front of their whole class and possibly pop their cherries one after the other, but none of them had done nothing wrong just yet. They were shy, despite having 5 more females in the class with them along 20 males. He could’ve done it without a cause, but his waiting game only increased his excitement, waiting for the right moment to fuck with their minds.

Until dear Clara got a bad grade.

He named each student, they walked towards the desk and picked up their last test, a note beside the grade.  
He called Clara last, “meet me after school hours”.  
He knew their father always picked them up late, him having time to play.

\---  
She didn’t like how Mr. Smith looked at her like daddy did sometimes when they played doggy, so deep she thought she felt the tip in her lower ribcage. He sometimes liked when she couldn’t breathe.

Clara walked towards his classroom and knocked on the wooden door, hoping that no one would answer.

“Come in,” Mr. Smith answered and she had no other option to get in. “Close the door.”

She closed the door and walked towards him, his desk between them. He down at her shoes while she walked, gaze slowly rising up until landing on her crotch. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up while his stare didn’t deter.

He finally looked at her face and her adrenaline shot up. Mr.Smith was at least twice the size of daddy, unkempt mustache decorating swollen cheeks and belly almost popping the button shirt open.  
He leaned back and put his hand on his crotch, not moving.

“You got a bad grade.”

Clara didn’t want anyone to know. Daddy would punish her, maybe tie to horsey all night until she screamed herself to exhaustion, pussy raw and swollen until she pissed herself.

“Please don’t tell daddy.”

“Daddy would be mad, won’t he?” he started slowly rubbing himself through his pants. “What would he do to you?”

Clara pressed her legs together, trying to stutter out an answer, breathing harshly. “Make me play with horsey.”

“And you don’t want that?” His posture relaxed, even more, legs widening in his seat.

“No.”

“Only good girls aren’t punished and they don’t get bad grades.” 

“But I’m a good girl!” She pleaded, scared at what he might do.

“How about a deal,” he scooted his chair back and let on some space between him and the desk. “You help Mr.Smith with something and I won’t tell daddy.”

“How?” She didn’t want to play anything, scared he or daddy might hurt her, like that time she had to wear icy hot inside her cunny all day under her panties after she failed to fully drink daddy’s friend cum.

“Take your panties off.”

Clara stood there for a minute, not fully understanding what he asked.

“Are you a good girl?” She slowly nodded, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “Then do what Mr.Smith says and daddy won’t know.”

She leisurely slid her underwear off, her little schoolgirl skirt not permitting him a full view, but that didn’t last long.

“Come here. Sit on the desk.”

Amid all the papers, she rounded up the desk and sat in front of him, legs clutched closed.

“Ah, ah. Show me your pussy.” He didn’t stop rubbing himself through the pants but leaned in enough for her to feel his breath on her knees. “Show me your cunt.”

She slowly opened her legs, but her pace didn’t deter him from placing his hands on her knees and suddenly spreading her open until it became painful.

He stared right at her cunny and licked his lips. 

“You got a bad grade, Clara. You know what that means?” he said without his gaze fleeting from her exposed tight hole.

She shook her head, tears sliding down her puffy cherub-like cheeks.  
“You need to get punished so you learn.” he leaned in until she could feel the bushy mustached on her bare kiddie pussy and sniffed.

“Please no.” she tried to close her legs but his hands kept her open to him, humiliation spreading through her tiny body. 

“You take this like a good girl and daddy won’t know, hmm?” he let her legs fall open on their own accord and reached for the ruler right beside her hand. “Spread your cunny open.”

He took her hands and placed them on her petite cunt, and used her fingers to spread her open, fingernails digging into her slippery lips. Her tiny clit barely sprouted out of the hood, pink and exposed.

“You close your legs once and I’m telling daddy.”

She shook her head, sobbing and spreading herself open against her will. “Please, don’t te-”

The smack on her cunt with the ruler cut her off, mid plea turning into a howl, but she was a good girl and kept her cunny spread open for him to see her hole flinch.

He repeated the process again and again until she was a sobbing mess, pain radiating from her tight wet snatch until it was a blushing red.

Mr. Smith unzipped his fly, took out his wrinkly cock and clutched her cheeks with his free hand.

“Look at my cock,” he said, rubbing his slit with his thumb. She still shook with tremors, and he shook her, jaw pressed closed by his force. “I said fucking look at it.”

He rubbed himself furiously, stare set on the mess he made on her red cunt, punishment marking her skin. She didn’t see much of it, protruding hairy belly blocking her view.  
He pressed the tip of his cock on her clit and couldn’t help but cum all over her tight slit, still spread open by her tiny fingers, then dripping down to the cleft of her cheeks.

He let her face go with enough force to make her lie down on the mess of papers, legs still spread fully open.

Clara felt so much pain from her inner lips, tears clouding her vision, but not enough to notice the flash that went off from Mr. Smith’s phone.

“You have a pretty cunt, Clara,” he said while he took more pictured of her ruined slit. She even flinched when he spread her cunt with his fingers, close-up of his cum smeared all over her. “What do we say to compliments?”

“Thank you, Mr. Smith.” 

***  
Short but sweet. What should happen next?


End file.
